Torment of Bentley
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Bentley is a shy turtle and it's quite hard to know what he's thinking and what he feels! What's happens when a other character join the gang of Sly Cooper for our favorite turtle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A priceless loss  
>This was always the same thing. When it comes to mechanic and informatics, it was my turn to do the job. So, after Murray opened the Clockwerk's mouth, I went in with the idea to remove the control sheet. When it was done, I give it a look for the others. We were so happy! We had win against this bad bird for the last time! He will never do bad again!<br>But I shoot the victory too fast. Without warning, the beak of the infamous robot fell on me. I was calling for help, but I thought they couldn't heard my voice. It was dark, I saw nothing, and my legs… My legs! I felt only a big pain…! In this close space I could hear Neyla's laugh, this feline who still looked alive, same without this control's sheet. I saw her blue face scorned me. She ate something that looked like a smoke ball coming out from my body. After that, I lost the total feeling of my legs! I panicked, but when I started to struggle, I banged my head on the low ceiling.  
>I was semi-conscious as Murray get me out of this… this tomb! And same when Carmelita arrived and tread on the control's sheet, I heard always this laugh, this infamous laugh in my head!<p>

"Haps!" I gasped, sitting straight in my couch.  
>This nightmare, I do since the destruction of Clorckwerk. Since I lost the control of my legs.<br>I took a remote control on my bedside table, and I pushed some buttons to get my chair just beside my bed. I didn't wake up my friend. This is good…! The first time I was doing this nightmare and I yelled, they woke up. In these moments, I had to say some excuses, as: I'd bite my tongue, anything.  
>They were very anxious…! Particularly Murray. When he had learned that I wouldn't recover from my paralysis, and I would stay in my chair on wheels, he went away. I don't blame him. It wasn't his fault, all of that, it wasn't his fault too! I never was a fast one. You can think it's because I'm a turtle, yeah, that could be good excuses, but I don't want them. I am like I am. The only thing that scares me, it was that my friend could reject me because of my new handicap. Sly, at least, was doing his best to pretend that nothing had happenned. And now Murray had come back, my moral rise up.<br>Even so, these nightmares remain and I think that most of these scenes were due to my imagination. That I never saw Neyla ate the life out of my legs in the real life. It doesn't make sense… I couldn't explain that to the others! They will say there's a possibility for having the use of my legs or they will think I'm a fool. That would be worse than before.  
>I sat with difficulty in my chair and I went in the living room. Habitually, I go on the computer and I do some researches on the Web. But this night, there's someone in the living room who is waiting for me.<br>"Since when have you started doing them?" , said Penelope, at the same time she was building a new plane for her remote control, to wait for me, on the table of the living room.  
>"What are you talking about?" I answer, doing like I don't understand she was talking about my nightmares. "I can't find sleep now" I went to my computer, "that doesn't disturb you?"<br>"No, not when you wake up at the same time all nights!" she replies.  
>"How do you know that?" I cry out.<br>"I see on the screen of your chair you turn it on about four hours o'clock A.M. And you go to bed late enough already!" she shout at me.  
>No but…! For who she thinks she is? I had the impression to listen… the person who could be my mother, if I could know her. That's true, the turtles bury their eggs in the sand and go in the ocean. But my mom must be a town's turtle, because I hatch in a flower's square. Since I don't have parents, they put me in an orphanage. But nobody wanted a turtle, too slow for our active society. I met Sly and Murray a few years later.<br>"Bentley? It's O.K.? You're looking at me with strange eyes…!" said the mouse.  
>"Eh? What? Oh, forgive me…! I was thinking about old memories…!" I explained, turning on my computer, a little shy I could stare her.<br>She stopped working and came to my sides.  
>"So, if something isn't alright, you will say it, to me or yours pals?"<br>Why she's asking this question? Does she could read my thoughts?  
>"Of course, but now, I have to work! So, if you want to let me be…!" I reply, a little bluntly.<br>This wasn't gentle, but she made me nervous, this girl! But she stayed by my side, as if I haven't said the things she wanted to hear. Suddenly, I realized what she's looking at and I became really shy. Of course! This was that! This was because of this she was so kind with me.  
>"You want me tell you about Sly, when he was a child?" I sigh.<br>The response was affirmative, of course. I did my best for not complimenting him too much, but never mind what I was saying, save the moments the most ridiculous of the youth of my friends, she had always the littles sparks in the eyes, like if it was the most incredible man of the universe. I never should have opened a file about my friend raccoon.  
>Not like I'm jealous of Sly. Sly is really great, he's the king of thieves, but… Penelope is not his kind of girls. With all the time we've known each other, I know too well the thoughts of my friend were for the Inspectrice Fox. Even so, I hadn't the courage to explain that to the driver of machines operating by remote control.<br>One hour later, I chased her away from the living room, excusing myself saying I didn't have anything more to say over Sly, even if there's was still a lot to say about Sly. She left the place, floating on a cloud. I could finally go back to my plans. Even so, I hadn't the imagination or the will to. Seeing this girl lose one's head for my friend, that didn't make me feel too well. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't compete with Sly. I will need to discover someone that I could interest, someone who likes making genius plans in the night or doing really tough missions, even tougher than the this someone could create.  
>Some hours later, the rest of our large group of thieves was woken up and they put on the table, at the time I put the finishing touch to my last mission. The idea was to steal a great piece of collection of a garage worldwide renown. A rear-view mirror in gold, inlay of jewel.<br>Once the plan was made, I went to see Murray and Sly. This plan needed only us three. I didn't want to disturb the others, even less wanted to see this girl filled with enthusiasm by the feet of my masking comrade and with the long bushy tails. They found the plan perfect, as always, and the same night, we decided to do this theft.  
>Even so, once we were on place, after I removed infrared's beam, as Murray had demolished the roadblocks and Sly was sure there was no trap, we entered the garage… and there was someone waiting for us…!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : In the name of the law, you're under arrest!

-You're under arrest! exclaim a yellow-orange turtle with little read's glasses .

She was looking unarmed, what was good for us, but I was pretty surprised we discovered someone here, then there's nobody at part me and my friends knowed for our next theft. And the fact this was a turtle who wanted to arrest us made me feel really funny… This was the first time I saw a other person with a shell.

"Oh, come on, little boy… This is an affair for big guys! Go back to your mother!" claimed Murray, he didn't realise…

"I'm a mature woman and an agent of the FBI!" responded the lady, her badge shining ahead of her shell.

"Bentley, this is the true?" Sly asked to me, unable to believe this was an agent from the FBI who was here to arrest us.

"Of course! Don't you see? There marks on her shell are evident! They're too pretty and well polished for this lady be a man!" I explained, not realizing the true target of his question.

"Thank you a lot! My name is Stain Tryonix, and you…?" asked me the agent, looking really capable to fraternise with me, the thief in shell.

"Bentley! I'm the one making our plans, in the group, and I am presently an expert in explosive!"

"Whoah! That's crazy! Me, habitually, I do the security of building for the people in the politic, and I capture nasty criminals with blow of can!" she explained.

"That surely not normal can!" I replied, charmed by this genius and original idea.

"You're right!" she said, before throwing one on Murray, and after the yellow smoke have vanish, he stayed paralysed in place. "This was the result of my… paralyzing bomb!"

"Incredible!" I say, being jubilant to see this kind of imagination. "I myself have a crossbow, that makes sleeping shots on my enemy!"

"So cool! And me, I have this too!" she responded, while throwing a wet ball on the floor where Sly was, before he jumped for avoid this shoot.

When he came back on his feet, they became bogged down in the think looking like purple glue, due by the explosion of the ball.

"No…! You put a mix of Gum-Balloon and of glue to stop your opponents? That's great!" did I, rarely so impress and admiring.

"Hum… Bentley! Could you stop to have fun and stop this crazy turtle?" asked Sly, finding the situation a little awkward.

Although I wasn't agree with the term "crazy", I took my crossbow and I shoot some shots, just so she could see how cool I was, too. She hid in her shell and it absorbed all my sleeping's shoot. After that, she went out and threw me a lot of her cans.

Luckily, at seeing the label of sauce Soya, which I'm allergic to, my arms discovers new power and I made my chair rolled to get out of her way. In my run-up, one of my mines flew away and touched the ceiling. And in the fury of me escaping all her shots, she threw one of these projectiles on this mine. The ceiling exploded and the fragments fell on her.

Anxious, I went to take a look. She was still alive, but she moaned awfully, a lot of pieces of concrete were planted in her shell. With one of my chair's pliers, I removed them. To thank me, she invited me to take a drink with her, in a good establishment. I accepted, but I first asked her to free my friends. With others gadgets of her, she let them free, and we went to take a drink in a little restaurant.

After half an hour, we were really close, I and Stain. It was crazy to think how similar we were! She hadn't any parents. We were super intelligent and we never stopped to think about fantastic plans.

We played for a really long time to a game. She was doing a plan of the USA president's house, and I had to elude the security. She had the rights to add as many security's systems as she wanted. The looser was the first one who stopped playing, by missing of imagination. We were still at playing when somebody came in my back.

"Who's that?"

I nearly had a cardiac attack. This girl again! Penelope wanted more information about her dear Sly? But… He was just at some tables in the back! If she wanted info about him, she could go see him.

"Ah, it's you, Penelope!" I said, ignoring the killjoy tone on which she had asked her question. "It's Stain Tryonix, an agent at service of the FBI! She's really strong! She succeed to beat Sly and Murray at least ten seconds!"

"I know, Sly tell me!" she said, looking really angry.

Does she was like that because I was in good term with the one who make troubles with Sly, her hero, or this was because...

"This is your girl-friend?" ask me the turtle to my right.

I start to burst out laughing, because this was simply derisory someone could have this idea of us, although we make the mystake to go out together, at a moment ago. I was thinking Penelope laugh too, but when I see her insulting face, I stop.

"Euh... No, not really. This is only a comrade of my team. She's a expert driver for everything operate by her remote control!" I explained, thinking what I say.

"Ah! So, a coward!" Stain replied, at my big surprise, at finishing her glass.

"What did you said?" said the mouse.

I never see her as this much angry.

"But it's true! People stayed in the back of machine because they're scare are only fearful. At that time people like me and Bentley, we risk our lives each day for our job. That is that, the life! Me, I have to run after criminals, beat them and arrest them all. But you, like a child, you play with your tools... and you think you're the most powerful. But the future, that's go for mechanical's prosthesis!" claim Stain, putting off your gantlet on her right arm for showing her metal's arm.

I was really interest by this member of metal. I take it in my hands for have a better look on the work. This was really technologic, really good. And the thing what I was the most interest, it was that could be with the same process I could walk again! But Penelope didn't looking like she thinked at the same idea of me, on the other hand.

"That's it! You charm her, this maniac, now!" she said, her haircut looking like to inflate at the same way of her anger.

I wanted to deny, but Stain didn't let me the time.

"That's bother you? You love him, maybe?" she asked, question I never have the guts to ask and I was already sure the response was negative.

This is why I have answering for her. I won't listen from her mouth she didn't like me, that I was only useful for teach her things about Sly.

"Oh, Penelope love Sly!"

"Hum-hum! I understand, but know that if you love the kind of beautifuls thieves, me, I look for from a long time ago a man like Bentley! Intelligent, imaginative, somebody who don't be disturb if a girl show out a mathematical's phrase with more than twelve numbers different put to square and give the response at least thirty seconds" explain the agent.

That's flatter me. But Penelope didn't looking like she's understand, other girl be interest me.

"Grrr! Who prove you merit Bentley?" asked the mouse.

"Certainly most than you, baby mouse!" reply Stain, her nose in elephant's trumpet started to wave of anger.

"That crazy! I defy you! The winner show who is the best and win all titles, then the loser...!" started Penelope, before I intervene.

"But you lose all your head? Come on, I know what's happens. (They were look at me, like they couldn't believe me.) But you don't have to compete about yours extensive! When I was young, I started quarrel with my teacher of science. I knew sometimes, he did mistake, but because he was of a better hierarchical's level than me, he could punish me if I contradict him. This is what it will happen, Penelope, if you compete a agent of the FBI! And you, Stain, you're not better! Judge people like this, at not knowing them...! You deceive me! Though I know you recently only, I never imagine you could be this point bad!"

"... I'm sorry! I have to confess, my commentaries weren't very gentle" do the turtle with wet shell.

"Good! Now, you only have to excuse too for everything be alright!" I say to the mouse of my group.

"I refuse to give excuse to this head of boil!" cry the mouse, stubborn.

Me, the knowledge in explosive, I stare wide-eyed of astonishment.  
>I try after that to arrange the situation, giving excuse for Penelope, explained she should be very tired, we shouldn't blame her. The agent Tryonix understood and ask me for my E-Mail and my phone number.<p>

Before to go, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

At the same time I turn red, my new friend had quit the place for a long time, I receive a formidable slap, that's replace my idea in their places.

"Traitor! You cook up with the enemy!" exclaim Penelope, always full of anger.

"How that? I'm just his friend! And for more, I ignore her address and phone number!" I reply, frustrate to be threatening in that manner.

"But you will contact her, don't you?" she ask me, looking she want I give her a negative response.

But why should I stay alone all my life? Why I hadn't the luck to be friend of a girl who be just like me, aside her stubbornness? I should certainly defence my idea in this word, but I prefer to shut up and quit the place. Sly and Murray came after me. I was thinking they will cheer me up, say I do the right thing. But instead of that, my racoon friend starts to dispute me.

"Bentley? Why did you stop them? They will go fight for you, for deserve you!" he said.

I didn't laugh of this jock. What, Penelope, fight for me? At the same time she's only see the thief to my left?

"Sorry, but you must make mistake. Nobody should want to fight for me!" I reply.

"Me, I already fight for you!" say Murray, talking about the #3 game of our saga, when I was under the attack of Octavio and Murray jump out his Zen attitude for save me.

I smile to him, although I thinked this was not exactly the same thing about what we were talking a little while ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The plan of revenge of Penelope!

(During that times, with Penelope...)

But what a idiot! That's true, we split up after a disput and we were again "friend". And what? Does that give him the right to jump on the first girl he meet? Maybe this wasn't good, I try to look interesting by Sly there's lasts times, like I was in the debut of our frequentations. But this was the past, now!

I am always angry about Bentley, but, in the depths of me, I still love him! But no question I should make the first step for fix our relationship by giving him excuse about our dispute! I was thinking that making him jealous, he will crack up and he will say he didn't think what he said, he still loved me. But no! Always not! And now, T.A.S.E.T. (This Abject Small Execrable Turtle) (1) came to take my Bentley. And him, he let her doing her circus, like he didn't see he will be eat away by this sharq!  
>(1) (In French, it was C.I.P.E.T. for Cette Ignoble Petite Exécrable Tortue, more cure, I know, but I have to change it for the traduc!)<p>

I drink my sorrow with somes glasses, though the bairman don't want in debut, because I'm looking like a little girl. One thing what Bentley said too. His speech coming back to my ear, like a boomerang. But it's because I didn't be very gentle...

Flash-Back

"Bentley! You ever take me out! A real boy-friend, that's take his girl-friend make walks go, to restaurant, to see a movie, things romantics, what! But you, you stay here on your computer, doing command of materials and others things to construct that will be serve the "missions"! Open your eyes, there's other thing in the life! But dint of staying shut away here, you will become a big mushroom, gluing on the floor, who never do anything else then plunk away on a dusty keyboard!"

"Oh yes? At least, me, I do something contructive! But you, you stay all your morning to do one's hair, to make up, and the afternoon, you prevent me to work by howling in my ears you want to do outing, like a child! If you want to go out, go out! Exit from my life, at the same time! At least, then, you could go with a boy who bring you where you want, and me, I will could continue do continue my plans for missions of the equip!

End of Flash-Back

Of course, the rest of the band not knew how that happens. They knew only we were separate, for a indeterminate's time. But they don't know we were really separate. At this moment, this was clear, Bentley didn't want me, I disturb to much.

The worse, that's he was right! But I will reconquer hin! Oh, yes! Same if I must create the most difficult plan of my live, I will show him is the man of my life and I can't be without him. He's so gentle, when he want! But I don't know why, he haves... changing! In my opinion, this was because theirs nightmare he makes and that's prevent him to sleep. I didn't realise again what could make him so susceptible, and so stubborn, especially when it was me who talked with him, but I will discover why.

Suddently, I see Dimitri, who come this way and who set to my table.

"Everything fine, bab's?" he ask, at sipping his alcohol's drink like a lemonade.

I give a big sigh, before finishing in one go my drink. I don't want to confest my feeling to THIS man!

"So so, he's not very cool, your boy with the shell! To flirt with this pest! Buuut that girl haves the same species of him and she knows how to catch people! Howerver, that's not explain this infidelity!" he reply, the alcohol should give him good feeling, like kindness and compassion.

"He can drag others women!" I explain, like if I wanted to forgive his acts.

"... Of what?"

"We split up, that will make two weeks and a half!" I said.

"... Nah! And you never said that to us, yours bros?" he question me, talking about him and the rest of the group. "Yark! So that, that's a big surprise! But that's hang well! You could make you ex boy jealous jealous at going with others! And, the coincidence makes things really easy! I have already a pals, searching for a sexy nana, and..."

With the look I give him, he stopped to arrange me this date. However... Same if the idea coming from a idiot, this wasn't crazy. I could go out with somebody, and then, he will see I wasn't nothing, I'm a attractive girl! That's I'm popular, love and desire! Though it was a cruel, like plan, that's could do it. And him, at this time, what he was going with T.A.S.E.T.? He makes me horribly jealous! This will be only right I give him the same pain!

The only problem: Who wanted to go out with me, for making jealous Bentley? At the same time I was asking me the question, Sly come in the bar, take a set before the barmaid and command water's drink, depressed. Taking benefit the lizard was describing the new dance in fashion, I eclipse his presence and go see the raccoon.

"What happens?" I question him, filling of compassion for his pain.

"Ah, Penelope. That's not so bad, this is only... You who are so happy with Bentley, I not wanted to show how be a couple be difficult. Same if, between my dear inspector and me, this isn't always clear!" he explain, drinking one shoot his glasses.

I didn't confess him at this moment I was anymore with his good friend with the shell, and I ask him more information. He started to explain he was scare. For him, this was clear, he love Carmelita Montoya Fox. The only problem, that's her, she didn't looking appreciate him. The fact she try always to capture him could help how their relation was complicate. In the time he gave her presents, messages, and same clin and charming smile, he received none encouragement from the fox. This started to be to much! Does her only preoccupation, this was to put him under arrest? How do for knowing the feeling of this police?

This was at this moment I confess I wasn't with Bentley, and I wanted to regain his heart. That I had thinking to make him jealous, at go out with a other man, and I suggere him that's could be him. Though that don't please him, to do that to a friend, I don't see other choice now for capture the attention of his dear police. If she show off a intense jealousy to our couple, so that would say she loves him. And knowing that will make Sly the most happy mammal of the wolrd.

After somes arrangements, we agreed we will go out together, until our soulmate be affect or when the situation will become to much compliqued and the mission will be cancel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The past come over!

I went often see Stain. I went until let my job from behind, same if it was important. Sly and Murray couldn't recognize me. They could think what they wanted, I didn't understand what happens to me. The joy and the euphoria to have discover a person like me, the same species, who was handicapped, and who could too create so many plans, this was like if I meet a other me. This was fantastic!

We passed our day to do the play we had do at the bar. This was more and more difficult to beat mutually, we started to know the technic of other. But, when we were tire to think, we talk about us, what we love, don't love, our life and our opinions.  
>That did two weeks that during. As usual, I pretented to wake up, my nightmares continued to prevent me to sleep. I went to the kitchen, I took a rapid breakfast and I went out without letting message. My friends will know where I am.<p>

At the outside, this was a beautiful spring's day. Superb! And to think before, I taked root to the den. Why again? Oh, yes: for making our next plans, and full others thing for not going outside. I had at this moment a great fear to how peoples could react when they will see me. I was go out, many times ago, with Penelope, when we were a young couple. We went to a restaurant, and then she taked her command, I listened two clients, somes tables in the back, talking about us.

"No but! Did you see this mousy, Jo?" question the beaver at his friend hare.

"Perfectly! And I was asking myself how she can do for supporting the presence of this horrible turtle! Showing himself with this ugliness, moreover handicapped? She wanted to say she's a idiot and nobody want her? Me, I consider, from her appearance she could going with a boy little least sickly!" commented the man call Jo.

"Hey hey! She had to be myopic for not see how her compagnon are only a looser!" reply the beaver, gnash one's teeth by dint to fidget.  
>I maked to see to it that outing was the most short, not wanted to hear these commentary about our couple. But these man were right. I was a small turtle, weak and if it wasn't enough, my legs were even paralyzed! Penelope would get insults if she was to go out with me another time. She didn't deserve that just because of me.<p>

That's why, when she started saying how sorry she was for me, I took the occasion to tell her that we couldn't be together. At least, not as lovers. I wanted to stay friends, thought, while being carefull that she wouldn't be seen with me, and that nobody learned what I really felt for her. I must admit that she may not have understand all of that, it must have been why she looked angry.

But she didn't seem ready to be only friends, and I could understand her perfectly. Penelope wanted to be loved, but...! I couldn't be the one giving her that known love. I could only love her in silence, otherwise, she would be harmed by what people would say about her. What they did say over myself didn't matter to me, but not if it was harming someone else!

"Hum... Are you coming in?" Stain asked me, waiting for me to enter his apartment so that he could close the door.

What an idiot I could be! It must have been ten whole minutes that I was standing still, blocking his door, thinking over all of this in my mind.

"Oh yes! Sorry! I was lost in dark thoughts!" I explained myself, entering quickly miss Tryonix's house, which looked quite as a laboratory mixed with a hardware shop.

"Do you wanna talk about it? After all, yesterday, I told you all over my failed missions which got me demoted. I had to work hard to get where I am now. It took me a lot of courage to tell you that I hadn't always fulfilled my missions. But you, you mustn't have succeeded in everything in your life."

What she was asking, it was to confide myself, to relive my past. And I wasn't too eager to do so. But she caught me offguard as she put her hands on my legs, freezing me in place with her eyes and when she asked me why I was in a wheelchair. She had told me how she had lost her arm, which had happened in a risky submarine mission. She had made great effort, suffering another time the loss of her arm to explain me everything. He owed her that at least.

So I explained her that me and my gang, more than only commiting thievery we had fought against Cooper's greatest enemy, the Clockwerk. We had thought that we had won the first time, its debris remaining in the lava, but it was still operational! Then we had gone around the world to get back all the steel bird's pieces, but a super mechanic had still been able to put it back into place and a criminal pretending to be a cop had entered the machine, taking control over the mechanical being. We had fought against her, again and again, until it crashed in Paris. I had gone to take away his energy's source, which was inside the beak, but it had fallen down on me.

"Since then, I hadn't been able to move my legs," I finished, forgetting to tell her the part over the laughing and the green ball.

She looked worried and wondered over my story.

"It's crazy, but I've found in the bottom of Paris' canal, a mechanic bird's head, which I melted to build up a robot able to think by himself. It was her who suggest me the design I should gave her, as some clothing, half Indian, half soldier like. She also suggested me to capture you, but it's been a while since the last time I turned her on. I'll show it to you right now!" she told me.

She was really pale as Trionyx showed me the one who was eating up my life in my nightmares. It was her, it was Constable Neyla! In mechanics, of course, but still here! As Stain turned her on, the cat turned her head to face me, her face shining with demonic lights.

"So you're here, finally! You can't begin to know how the life from your legs was useful to me! Without it, I would had died when my chip was destroyed! Don't worry! Your soul will be very comfortable in me, when I'll absorb what's left of your strength!" she said to me, extending one paw in my direction.

"What are you doing? You're my creation, you have to obey me! I tell you not to hurt Bentley!" yelled Stain, no understanding what was going on.

The cat looked at her right in the eyes, and my turtle friend seemed to go all limb. Of course! Neyla had the mesmerizing eyes of Clockwerk! She could manipulate Stain as she wanted! And as I thought, the panther ordered miss Trionyx to capture me. I ran away as fast as my wheelchair and my arms permitted me, in front of this horrible vision.

As I fleed Stain, who was surely catching up with me as the writer was writing this words  
>I came face to face with a vision even more terrifying. Sly and Penelope were walking together, hand in hand. I thought that my heart wouldn't resist such a shock. But I straightened myself, asking myself if it wasn't a joyous happening in my life Penelope was living happily with her hero. Sly would be able to stop purchasing Carmelita and me, who wouldn't hinder them, since I was going to get killed by the nasty Neyla!<br>During the time I meditated on the subject, Sly saw me and Did a sign of his hand, looking a little shy. Trying to not looking full panic with the pursuer I have hot on one's heels, I came to the strange couple.

"Hi, Bentley!" say Penelope, who looking happy. "Do you know I'm going out with Sly?"

"Not really!" I succeed to say, before to take a great breathe, for the next. "Then, here what I said: Felicitation! Sly, this is marvellous you never more be interest Carmelita, she couldn't break your heart! And you, Penelope, I'm really happy Sly loves you like you, you love him! You are only to be firm with him, you know, he's not capable to keep place to must longer! And Sly, just for talk more... NEYLA IS COMING BACK LIFE BECAUSE STAIN HAVE CONTRUSCT A MACHINE WITH THE HEAD OF THE CLOCKWERK! AND NOW ROBOT-NEYLA RUNS AFTER ME! SHE WANTS ME STONE DEAD!

This scream was accompanying with a panic's gestures of my part, taking the forearm of my dear colleague and shaking them vigorously.

"Bentley, I know you're terribly jealous, but create this kind of story...!" replies Sly, scatterbrained from my brutal declaration.

"Me, jealous? And what? We don't give a damn about it, if I'm jealous of you! Me, I have a Stain, hypnotizing by Neyla, who want to capture me, only for giving me to the metal beast, who will take the rest of life she didn't took off of me!" I cry out, shaking him like a tree.

Penelope looked like to start trust my story, but too late! Stain was on us! I make a move just the right moment for the turtle with the wet shell doing a shoot from her metal arm shooter, and yes I discover that in the same time, don't touch my friend. Sadly, this was my chair what takes the mortal attack. One of these wheels was destroying. I was immobilising. Stain changed her arm in bazooka and pointed on me.

I was thinking everything was finish, but a event improbable produced. A plane command by Penelope went crash on the head of the mesmerized victim. After, the place did a landed aside of the formidable mechanized, who went kick the agent of FBI.

"Here! Take that! And this! I knew one day, you betrayed my Bentley and you hurt him! Take this, you furuncle!" she said, wild.

"Penelope! Stop! This isn't her fault! She was control by Neyla!" I explain, same if nobody want to believe my story.

"And you defend her, in spite of everything she done to you!" cry out my ex girl-friend.

"She could kill me, I don't care, if you be all right!" I reply.

There's a long moment of silence after my words, in what we realise, both of us, we feel same feelings of the debut of our relationship. But Sly start to cough, for stopping our emotion of unease, but especially for have our attentions.

"Hum, sorry for bother you with your reunions, but I want to say, sadly, your story, Bentley, this is true, because... NEYLA IS JUST HERE!" he exclaim, pointing the diabolical machine who came slowly over me with one of his trembling's finger, his eyes enlarge by fear.

I had attempt to escape, but I was paralyse by my break chair, and all I could do, it was to fall on the road, to be more vulnerable. She stretched already her clawing's hand to my head, like if she could pick my vitals force that increase her capacities.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sacrifice

(The event of the other chapter tell by Penelope, more the next at the end of the text.)

Bentley! I still couldn't realise. During two weeks, he went see this girl, though when he was with me, he never deign to go out with me! The only time, this was to a restaurand, and he had shortening our date.

And now, for changing, I had finally decide to take a walk. Sly wanted to go with me, to make Carmelita jealous in the same time. We went in front of the Q.G. of the police, hand in hand. Of course, we went out the place when we hear the shouts of anger and all furniture to tear to shreds, under the incredible rage of Carmelita, that Sly could scorn her like that, in the sunny day, although he don't do crime, and particularly accompanied by me. She could shoot him if she didn't loving him and she hadn't he right legal to arrest Cooper, this right went now to the agent of FBI, Stain Strionyx.

We continued our walk more far. Sly was happy of our plan make effect on his police. But me, Bentley looked theirs times ignoring me completely. I feared he could be in love with this turtle with the wet shell, and I was furious inwardly to know she could play with him.

At talking about the wolf, Bentley went hastily in the same street we were. He was looking to fail when he saw my hand in hand with Sly. After his surprise, he came to us, really nervous. He congratulated us, but suddently, without warning, he's started to shout a incredible story, with a mechanic cat who pursued him. Sly attempted to calm him, talking if same he was jealous, this wasn't a reason for become foolish (Something like that). And Bentley answered yes, was effectively jealous.

I was stunned. Though he was always in love with me?

He continued to talk about his story, until T.A.S.E.T came, shooting him. Grace to the lever in my pocket, I succeed to stop this mad in the time, and I was on the point to quick her to the heart. Bentley tried to stop me, saying she was under control. But me, I replied she did to him some horrors, and I question him how he could forgive her? This was then I hear the most sad and cute things of all my live.

"She could kill me, I don't care, if you have no hurt!"

I understand how he could suffer thousand tortures, all for I be happy and that could be the cause of our separation! And me who had thinking all this time this was because of me!

Suddenly, Sly stopped our thinking and point with shouting to the famous cat machine. If I had understood all have said Bentley, she wanted to kill him. She tendered already her claw's paw to his head, like if she could take hold his life and eat it after.  
>That will not be like that! After all he do for making me happy, I not let him die under my eyes! Before same I could understand what's happens, I stand before my beloved, and I fell the paw on my head. Violently, she took my bandana and pull off my head. In the same time, she had take other things, because my life got disturb. All I could see, this is the robot was eating me what she stole me. I felt like I fall in sleep, maybe for the eternity.<p>

(We return with Bentley! The next of the story.)

I only understand too late! Too late for do something! Penelope took my place, and her life was take instead of me! Her body stayed here, on the other hand. I fell heavily on me. However I try to wake her up, talk to her, tap her cheeks, to shake her, no one make it! Her eyes was fill of emptiness, really worrying. They was empty... of life!

I felt first awfully sad and guilty. Until I hear her laugh...! This odious creature, who laughing of my sadness and laughed about her own power...! I fell if I had be able to walk, I had extract all her circuit, at this depraved android.

But I couldn't move toward the evil creature. She came to me, and started to pull the arm of Penelope. She wanted her body at plus of her soul! Really furious, I hit, cursed this damn robot, all at hold my dear on my heart. Neyla finish by abandon, especially when she saw Sly coming giving a hand. She escaped with agility. Now she had a full soul, she surely could win again anyone. But I didn't care. At this moment, I was always traumatize by the terrible sacrifice of Penelope. Same Sly couldn't make me exit from my torpor, who had run after Neyla. He had to asking the help of Murray for transport us to our hiding base, me and the body of the one I loved and who wasn't anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The afterwards

All things past under my eyes looking so far way, very far away. It's good if I hear Sly explain to everybody what happens. He had call all member of our gang we are when we wanted enter the safe of his family. The shamn, Panda King and Dimitri were here, and that's took a good time for my friend with the long bushy tail to explain all the story from the debut. When they know anything, they tried to question me, but with not result. I was paralyse by the horror I lived. My friends understood and share the pain.

Suddently, somebody knock on the door of our house. Murray went open and I fell face to face on this turtle who was responsible in large part of what happens. She stopped all my punch, looking sad, making me fall on the floor. Murray brought me bu force on the mattress where he was depose Penelope, although the agent of FBI started to talk.

"I'm deeply sorry! This was me who make out the water your old enemy and who bring it in fit. I want you to forgive me, to make end of the life of this robot!" she explained.

"But... She has absorb the life of Penelope!" I cry out, that was the principal problem.

"And from your legs. But I deeply think about it and I love to know what exactly happens in the beak of Clockwerk!" she ask me.

Grudgingly, I have explain all my nightmare, at specify it was only the dreams that prevent me to sleep and maybe not the reality. Sly and Murray were sad and same angry I never talk to them before, but Stain looked understand something.

"This is it! Since she hadn't no more chip or battery for live, she haves to take soul of people. But like you're a turtle, you hide in your shell, and she took only the energy of your legs! If this had to be one of your camarad, that should give back to Clockwerk control by Neyla to came back completely functional. But here, Penelope had be rip her soul. That's give to the opponent a life and a quarter with your legs. And if all that is true, during the mission I loose my arm, that could give to Neyla again a part of my life.

But because I destroy my arm, that should destroy the energy she captured. If you look your friend, she surely always breathes, this is only her soul that quit her body. Surely in the robot. So, sadly, if I destroy the robot, I risk to destroy her soul, in fact the life of your legs. But in the inverse sens, that can be useful. If we destroy the body of Penelope and your legs, the android will be stop! Of course, you couldn't be able to walk with your proper legs and Penelope will be kill, but this is a sacrifice to do for the protection and the security of all."

After this long discour, the rest of the band stay without voice, but me, I couldn't accept the fact she sacrifice the life of the one I loved.

"You will not touch a single of the hair of Penelope!" I shout, gripping again more the mouse to my side.

"But.. If we want to destroy, we have to all accept the sacrifice of her life! I'm sure she had accept, this is a question of duty, after all!" she call me back.

"We are not obedient solders to a gouvernement accepting sacrifice of theirs better men for the destruction for the enemy! We are thiefs, and before all a team! This is one for all, and all for one! If one of us is in danger, we're going to save him, same if this is dangerous! And same if in this case, we kill in one shoot the enemy!" I explained, being rarely like this, so inflame.

"... So be it! I let you twenty four hours for release your friend from the robot! You could use my help. But after this short lapse of time, if your plan haves fail or not finish, I will take care of the situation! I have my right to kill, there's chance I will use it after these twenty four hours. Good luck, sir!" she said to us, before let the establishment of steps deciding and ceremonious.

But she was completely crazy, this girl! Who she thinked she is? For the 007 agent, but at least manizer? (It was difficult to translate womanizer for a girl chat up, sorry for that!) No, she should inspire from Ace London, or a other, like Terminator. No but, "I have my right to kill and I will surely use it in a short time!" This were at this moment I see we weren't make for eatch other, me and the agent Trionyx.

"Bentley, are you alright?" ask me Sly, never seeing me like that before.

"This is O.K., aside I have to save the life of Penelope at least 24 hours!" I explained, putting me at this moment to the work, making plans and calculation.

"I want to say... I'm sorry for go out with Penelope. You see, it was only for making jealous Carmelita and..." confess my friend.

"WHAT? You go out with Penelope?" Murray shout, who didn't know about that.  
>"The little crap! Oh bro, and me so, I count for penny? I have already suggere a pal for that!" cry Dimitri, not very happy.<p>

"Sly, you come down in my respect! This kind of plan don't look like you!" exclain the Panda King.

"Achipa paka, nouri stouga!" commented the shaman.

"Yes, master! That look more like girl's plan!" went up Murray.

"This is because this wasn't my idea! This was her who want to make Bentley jealous, for seing if he loved her always or to see he didn't love her at all. At this moment, she let him quiet.

BANG!

I putted down ma calculator with lot of noise on the work's table.

She had doing that not because she loved Sly, but because she loved me, ME!, and because she was thinking it was me I didn't want her? It was because I don't love her, and I find her irritating? Penelope! My dear, and my poor Penelope! This was so false, all that! This was a series of misunderstandings, of graves misunderstandings, who make us so bad to the two of us, in silent! I had be so blind!

My tears started to fall, like to done a new Niagara fall. I cried, at asking me if I should be capable to stop one day. Murray took me by the shoulder and Sly shout I should take a rest.

But they could see this wasn't the moment for going to the bed, but for making a plan? Even so, as tears flowed, my eyelid fell. After all theses weeks I passed with only five at three hours of sleep, the tiredness make it feel at the badless moment! That why, when my hippopotamus friend dispose me in my bed, I fall asleep very quickly.

I have make a nightmare, but not the usual with the mouth of Clockwerk. This was Penelope who was in. I could see the up of her body exceed the beak of the monster. I wait for the moment she will cry out or ask for help. But she looked by no means panic and really serious. She tell me at the same time she hangs to a lantern, for the big bird don't bring her in the sky. Because of the wind the immense robot product, I couldn't see only piece of her speech.

" ...lure... magnetic field... stop her... you come i... but other power... unplug in the back... take good care... I love you!"

I woke up with a start, keeping the memory all the part of my dream. I was so in a hurry  
>I jump from my bed, realising after it will be more practice to take my telecommand to make come my rolling chair.<p>

After to make the distance to my desk, I started to slide my pencil so fast, making a terrific plan, knowing now what I should do for liberate my beloved from the bad Neyla.


	7. Chapter 7

Chatper 7: The great plan!

When the others woke up, I came to finish all my plan for the mission "Rescue Penelope And Destruction Neyla". Sly stare wide-eyes and Murray stayed the mouth immensely open, at seeing all paper covered by draws, calcul and details, making all together the most famous plan I ever do!

"Wouh! You don't say this is you who stick all of this?" ask me Dimitri, at pointing the 23 pages making my plan.

"I didn't think see as much paper smear of all my life!" commented Panda King, being admiring at my "scrawl".

"Assitaka, fousher noula!" reply the shaman, showing of the finger the photo of Penelope, the only part free of my desk.

"You're right, master!" cry out Murray "This is the miracle of love!"

"And... Where you will build it?" ask me Sly, at seeing the machine drawing, fearing for our little house.

"Not here! This is to small! And what's more, Stain owe me a service!" I explained, giving all packets of paper at my friends and showing the path of the place of plan, open up the walk.

We can say my friend turtle didn't like to be invade by my team and more, I use her material for the construction of the machine that had luck to destroy Neyla. But when she knew by somebody to much talkative Penelope was my ex, she fell very bad about what she maked me before, about her threat of dead. And, at my great surprise, she helped at the construction of what I call "Annulator magnetic"

Everybody was in position. They knew all what they had to do. Athough they have difficulty to accept the role I had in the mission, they understood it was the best solution.

Finally, Neyla came, like I had predict. She wanted me, this was sure. But, if she arrived to do what she wanted, she had two lives and that should to create super nova with her hands, after I had calculate.

She came to me, and choose this instant, where I looked alone and without protection for make a speech prettily turn.

"He he he! Bentley! You don't know how much I desire you! (If these words were saying in toher circonstances, I will be more embarrassed than scared.) Live with a part of live who miss, that's kill! Me and you, we are so similar! If you, you suffer by this handicap, me I suffer of disadvantages to have only the life of your legs! Come to me!  
>Let's go combine together for to be the most powerful being on earth! If you want, I will release your friend, at exchange."<p>

"You really think I will believe you? If you gets me and Penelope, you will have twice more power than if you have only me! I'm not a idiot for what is the be the intelligence!" I explain.

"So, it's true I don't desire to release your friend. But if you come in me, you will be with her forver and noboby could separe the two of you! Nobody could bad against your couple!" she tell me, counting on the psychologic to have me.

"... I have to confess this is goods points. So, let's go! Come take me!" I cry out, open my arm for showing I was without defence.

Without interrogation I should give up so easily, she had come to me. When she was at her inner...

"Now, boys!"I cry.

Sly open the machine, the flash of lightning stopped the robot. Murray and the Panda King installed the glass walls on the partition in metal that surround us, me and the panther, Stain joined the coins of the walls firmly together with a hot glue gun. During this time, Dimitri, controlled by the shaman, pedaled most fast then if he had be master of himself, on the bicycle, for giving power to the machine.

Neyla, not so happy to be prisoner, finished by go out of the electric cage and completely furious, she started to punch and claw the glass's wall, but they resist at their attacks, of course. Like I have anticipate! She turned at me, realizing I had fun of her situation. At seeing her eyes, I had thinking she will came to kill me. But she decided to take my entire life. But that thing too, I have anticipated. And before she could do it, I have the time to put a mine on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In the beast of metal!

On the choc, all look to me dark. After a little while, my eyes get used at this darkness, and I arrived now to see what surrounded me. That's looked at a vast desert, without sand. A immense dome did the sky on my head. The floor was one kind of metal I didn't know also bluish than the thing above me. I have scrutinize the horizon, at the research of Penelope.

Then, after two minutes, I have succeed to see a light far away. But that could be a trap of Neyla. I was in her, after all. That's surely her who doing ruler here. I got up from my sitting position I had from the debut of my waking in this strange place, for starting to walk until this light. ...What? I walk? I looked down for seing I was on my feets, my legs be able to bend and unfold. This was impossible! But no, I could jump, leap about, and same dance and more, this was not a dream, after I nicked me three times. The tears came to my eyes.

"Yippee! I have recover the usage of my legs!" I cry out, spoiling of joy.

Suddently, I hear someone call me. That was come from theres lights. I ran to, now than I had legs for. This was Penelope!

"Bentley? You're really here? But.. you..." she murmured, on the choc to see me standing on my feet, her who meet me when I was already in my rolled chair.

"And yes! I think I can walk again because of the fragment of life the robot Neyla took me, he was here! And now I'm here too, this is normal they be combine!" I explained.

"But why are you here?" she cry out.

Oh no! She don't angry again?

"Bof, you know, I talk to myself I would be a excellent lure for make her come to the machine "Annulator magnetic". You see, this machine go..."

"I dont' care of you machine!" cry out Penelope. "You will be jam with me, block here for the rest of your days!

"Or until we destroy the robot!" I reply.

I tell her after that under how much stress I was put during there's last hours. And, without I understand why, she bursted into tears. I tried to comfort her, but repulse me and cry:

"Why? Why do you do that for me? You don't see I don't merit you? (Speech that surprise me a lot, I have always thinking this was the opposite.) What have said Stain, this is true! I'm a chicken and when there's something to do, I count on my cars and helicos!"

"But what are you saying? You are everything except a chicken! You maybe don't remember, but when you be capture by the pirate LeFwee? I was try to save you, but I had fall from my chair and he will kill me, if you don't show off for save me, fight with the sword like a real pro of fencing!"

"But I would never have the guts to fight if you wasn't came for save me!" replied the mouse. "At eatch time I show off courage, it was for protect you!"

"You have to know this isn't everyone who have the courage to fight for the one they love. Me, one day, Sly and Murray had be capture by the Contessa, the possessor of a prison, because of the betrayal of Neyla. Me, during they be bring to prison, I did nothing! I had legs in cotton, I had no teeth, facing at all men of the big spider. It's only after they go away I went for save them. I fell always guilty!"

"No, you don't have too! You save them, this is the most important!" replied Penelope. "You, at lest, you act always after thinking, me, I'm most impulsive. I show off courage, only when the others are in danger and that make me run big risks."

"But this is one of the reason I love you at much!" I explain, before to realise I wasn't should talk about my feelings.

"But how could you love me, Bentley? At more to have many flaws, I'm not so beauty!" she cry out.

"How can you say something like that?" I shouted, considering her for a long time like one of the most wonderful women of my knowing.

"And what again? When we meet for the first time in the flesh, you be really disappointed I didn't looking like the photo I mail you of me!" she explained.

"And what? You was disappointed too of my appearance, but you, on the other hand, you fell back on Sly!" I reply, really annoying by this fact.

"You don't say you always jealous of him? If you want to know...!" started Penelope.

"This is all right! Sly already told me you go out with him only for making me jealous, thing who surprise me, because, me, the miserable little turtle who..." I started, not so gentle with me.

"You will stop to say stupid things?" she cry out, take me hold by the shoulder. From the moment I know you, I never considerate you like that! There's no need to love somebody by his appearance, but for what he is really! Like you you do for y appearance, me, I do it for the prejudice on the turtle! You have to know all species have prejudices. My mother, when I had 16 years old and I didn't have husband, sent me back from the house!"

"What? That's not possible!" I cry out, being taken aback by this story.

"And yes! In the mouse, we were really knowing for bout of babies, always in young age! Don't believe because you, you be rejecting, you are alone in the world! And if you listened everything say, you will never be happy! If everybody knew you intelligence, your bravery and your kindness, nobody would dare do make fun of you! And me, I love you for all these qualities! And I don't want you belittle yourself because of what people say about you, or you think you are! Because me, I know you are the only man with the one I would stay for the rest of my life!"

Speech really disturbing, that let's me without voice. This was like if she realise my secrets wishes in one moment.

"Er... Me too, you are the ma... Er, woman with the one I would pass the rest of my life!" I did, always shake by her declaration.

She took me in her arms and she gripped me really strongly. We cried, in the neck of the other. I was so happy at last, we were together, that everything be clarified between us! I imagine she thinkind the same thing of me. But I make her realise, what she said to me, that was good for her too! There's no need she let somebody belittle her of she belittle herself!

So, after this magic moment, we started to think about something really important: How to get out of here? Because me, I wouldn't to life here, and give at Neyla the power to destroy the world! Penelope had the same opinion. This was her who show me the only way to get out of this desert.

"Look up! That doing long time I look it, and I don't know what it could be, between a light or a crossing!" she said, at pointing a big spot of light, on the arch, with two balls of smock what turn around.

Effectively, this was tuff to say. This was in the middle of the blue sky going to dark. But after having throwing away my helmet in the hole, I realise this was the exit.  
>I just need to activate the motor of my rolled chair and... But...! My chair! She had disappear! Penelope suggested she could be gone because I don't need her anymore. This was the only possibility.<p>

"As much I will be able to walk on my legs, there no possibility I could have my chair!" I explained to Penelope.

But she don't want to hear my suggestion!

"There's no way you could be again in this rolling chair! At worse, I only have to throw my remote control on MY ball of live, floated up there, and like this...!" she comment, at preparing herself to pitch her remote control.

"No way!" I reply, taking her remote control by force in throw it on my ball.

This was not her who choice to fight Clockwerk! This wasn't to her to suffer the consequence!

The munitions touch the target and immediately, I be back in my rolled chair. I was in the same time a little sad and happy, because finally, it was more profitable to have a multifunction's chair. But Penelope started to cry, thinking I make a big sacrifice for her. I make her realise it was for the two of us, I made that. For trying to make her think about other thing than her grieving, I explained with the chair, I arrived in her level of size, and this wasn't the case at the other time.

I took her in my arm and we took off, going straight ahead in the hole of light. From the moment we went through it, the ball of smoke that representing our life here came back in us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The key of victory, and the consequence.

No! This was impossible! I had nevertheless thinking about everything! With the fall of her loving, the turtle couldn't have the power to male plan! Even so, when I approach him for taking his life, fully sure of my absolute victory, this half-wit called his friends. They have immobilized me with flash of lightning and imprison me in a cage of glass!

But what a idiot I am! To fall in this kind of trap! I won't let them doing without a fight! And Hup!, I eat the life of this little lizard! What? No! He puts me a mine!  
>Direct on my knee! If I move of one parcel this articulation, my leg will explose! And starting the conquest of the world with one leg at least, this is no so great!<p>

"Hey, Clockwerck-la!" called Sly. "This is finish! Give up!"  
>"Never! If you try to stop me, I will destroy your friend!" I threatened him, taking by the throat the body without soul of Bentley.<p>

"Fougyri Shashou Ilatake!" reply the Shaman.

"Absolutely, mather!" comment Murray. "If she do that, she will loose a lot of power and I think too she will not like that!"

"Start again to make pedaling the chameleon, Shaman!" said Panda King. The wall of glass will not be able to sustain other assault.

"The panda is right! Soon, I will not be able to stay in rhythm!" comment Stain, who repared all gaps the claws of the robot could make.

"Yeah! Me, I will start the phase B of the plan of Bentley!" explain Sly, at manipulating buttons of the command.

Immediatly, flash of light assaulted me. At debating myself against this attack, the mine exploded and one leg in less. Same if I had the power to destroy a city with my hands, I cannot beat this stupids flash of light! Suddently, they change of color, and I fell tear apart in all the way.

"What? N... NOOO!" I cry out, before my head, my arms and my leg uproot of my body and go get glue on the post of metal.

"Now, I think you understand why Bentley call this machine "Annulator Magnetic"! At plus to annul all your attack you could do to us and stopping you to use your mortals powers. This is also a giant magnet, who isn't so gentil with the bads robots like you!"

Suddently, at more to be humiliate like that, I feel the life of my two prisoners regain their hosts. I was be beat, one more and final time by the band of Sly. I could do anything, I do him most worse torture, mental and physic, he was always more strong than me. But why?

Because...we are family! And a family don't let their members destroy, same by the worst being of the univers!  
>This voice, she was so sure of herself! She had surely right. My family.. I see them, up there! You don't have to worry, father, mother, my brother and my sister, I join after this long separation.<p>

Finally, the look the Clock-la put out forever. We didn't ever to have fight against Clockwerk, or Neyla again. Sly tell me Neyla is die with the smile on her mechanic mouth, that's really surprising. Me, I don't know how, but I thinking, with all my strength, than if we have beaten this monster, it was because we were a family. I don't know if, through the distances, she could hear me, but if yes, good for her, maybe she goes happier in the other wlord.

Me and Penelope, we were wake up. We were really happy to don't be in the panther. The entire band going back to the house. We were tire. My plan had work, but this was really hard to do. The next night, I don't make ever nightmare I have the habits to do, now then Clorckwerk and Neyla were one time for all out of commission.

Even so, I did one time a horrible nightmare, in what Sly married Penelope and Murray the Inspector Carlmelita. These two couples looked really improbable, but the worse stayed to come! I was in tuxedo and I was going to hotel. Over there, a person dressed with a married's dress was waiting for me. When she took off her voile, I'd be victim of a shout that rip up my lungs, after I could escape by swimming in the air.

Dimitri, the man under the voile, ran after me, begging for the traditionnel kiss of wedding.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! NOOOOON! NEVER! NEVER!" I cry out, waking up with a start.  
>This was the morning, we had a beautiful time outside. But my friends , who wanted to do the sleep late in the morning, asked me what could be so scare about my dream. They only have to hear Dimitri was going to married somebody for they were in a cold sweat. The chameleon asked me with who, being he was the only to not be surprise by this kind of dream. I only say it was with a turtle.<p>

"He he he! If it's really with a turtle, so maybe it was a premonitory dream!" he murmured me.

"WHAT?" I replied, bouding to three meters far away of him, desiring to go away the most possible of this despicable guy.

DING DONG!

"Ah! It's surely the chosen!" cry out Dimitri, quitting the chamber hastily.  
>Too much curious, all occupying of the chamber of the boys, me either, followed this slender lizard, who open the door to...<p>

"Stain? But... Since when you mix with Dimitri?" I cry out, really choc she can meet stranges peoples like him.

"Since I know you had a ex! You know, I knew too much your nature for knowing when you give your heart to someone, this is for the life. So I judge you were take! And... There other fact that help me to choose Dimitri like boyfriend, this is you, you're so intelligent, gentle, brave, but you had one quality too much for me. You're too innocent. And yes, what, I need a man matcho! For I go out of the habits, we makes fun, I don't think always to plans, the resourcefulness, that oblige me to kill innocent lot of time. I want to do foolishness, what! But that don't prevent us to be good friend! So, at more, I go out with my friendly to a new discothèque!

"Cool! Come on, baby, I follow you!" cry out Dimitri, at walking with the little turtle.

While I considerate this girl really differently than the debut of our meeting (How she could go out with this guy?), somebody knock to the door. At crossing my fingers for that don't be a other so bad situation than the last, I open. On the threshold, there's Carmelita. I did her a wink, at starting a speech like she was the pizza's liver. With one sign of the hand, everybody in the house quitted our home by the window, except Sly, who doesn't understand this circus. More fast than the light, I passed behind Carmelita, who had time to enter in the house. After, I steer the bolted carefully the door, for our friend don't be disturb.

What he didn't know, it was, this last week, I going see Carmelita for explain his outings with the mouse hadn't other objective to make her jealous for checking her feeling. The Inpestrice, who was a girl, feel that really touching, and that proved visibly her lovely thief loved her.

So, during the time there was something happens in our little house, my friend and I, we were going take a walk. And there, me and Penelope, we held by hand.

During the other disputed on the place where we gonna eat, we looked the daybreak, who we promise a long life, together, forever.


End file.
